


Music

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [72]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl has never heard Jazz sing the way he did before the war, until today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little piece that was inspired by that last chapter of LOS. it covers a bit of Avalonverse story plot that i'm not really going to cover much in LOS--or anywhere else in the 'verse for that matter. and it needs to stand alone because it doesn't fit in anywhere else. its cute and i'm happy with it.

Prowl watched from his lookout position as Jazz scaled one of the nearby rock formations with the kind of grace he had thought only Ravage and Steeljaw possessed. He appreciated the way his mate moved, surefooted and flowing from one hand-hold to the next. The tactician smiled when the saboteur reached the top of the formation and spread his arms wide, face tipped up into Earth’s small yellow sun.

Prowl’s amusement turned to shock as Jazz opened his mouth and began to _sing._

He had heard Jazz sing on numerous prior occasions, but it had always been simple things like lullabies for Bluestreak or celebratory drinking songs. Until this moment, Prowl hadn’t realized that he had never heard his mate sing like the phenomenal performer he was said to have been in school.

The songs he had sung before had been pleasant to listen to, but this song was filled with a beauty and passion the tactician had never heard before—from any performer.

He gave himself a few more moments to indulge in the beauty Jazz was creating before he split off a portion of his processor to listening to the music and returned to his watch. He would never be able to forgive himself if the Decepticons caught them unaware because he was distracted by his bondmate’s amazing singing voice. And there would be time later to show Jazz proper appreciation for his music.

Jazz continued to sing throughout Prowl’s watch. The tactician enjoyed the presentation immensely—along with the spectacle Jazz quickly became. Bluestreak was the first to arrive at the base of the saboteur’s impromptu stage, lured away from the _Ark_ by the familiar voice. Bumblebee and Hound followed soon after, drawn to the spot by the melody they could hear when they finished their patrol route. Not long after Bumblebee arrived it wasn’t long before the rest of the other members of the _Ark’s_ crew came out to listen, doubtlessly called by the minibot spy. Not all the ‘Bots stayed to the finish, but everyone came for a while—Optimus Prime even took time out of his diplomatic schedule to see what his third-in-command was stirring up.

Jazz’s unplanned performance was likely the best morale booster that any of the command staff could have asked for.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He was feeling so euphoric after his impromptu concert that Jazz almost couldn’t remember why he had given up singing in the first place. And he couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t taken it back up after the war broke out—the looks of awe and enjoyment on his faction-mates faces was more than enough to tell him that his singing could have been a great morale booster.

It had just always seemed like it would have been wrong to sing when Symphony was still so broken after Tempi and Requiem’s deactivations.

He smiled when he felt Prowl’s arms wrap around his waist. He had been able to feel how much his mate had been enjoying his music—and how much he was still enjoying the memory.

“What brought that on, Jazz?” Prowl asked him. “I’ve never heard you sing like that before.”

“It’s this place, Prowl.” Jazz leaned back into the tactician’s embrace with a happy sigh. “Earth makes me _need_ to sing. It’s like it’s so incredible that I couldn’t keep from singing even if I wanted to. Does that make sense?”

“Not logically, no. But when I think about it, my youngest brothers would be the same way—they would have to be outside painting everything they could see.” Prowl’s voice turned serious. “Please don’t keep hiding this gift. Your talent is incredible, and it would be a crime to keep hiding it.”

“I couldn’t go back to being silent, even if I wanted to.” The saboteur turned so that he could look his mate in the optics. “I stopped because of how my creator reacted to my brother’s deactivation. I felt like I was betraying his memory by making myself happy when he had suffered so much to keep the two of them alive. It was stupid, but I thought that I shouldn’t sing any more.”

“Surely your brother wouldn’t have wanted you to remain so…depressed about his death.”

“I honestly don’t know. After my femme creator died, we didn’t talk much—or get along, really. And Symphony was always so hurt whenever I would do something that would remind him of Tempi or Requiem after the accident at the plant. So I just…stopped.”

“Sing for me again, Jazz. Allow your spark the chance to heal that you denied it when you were younger.”

“Later,” Jazz said, putting his arms around Prowl’s neck. “I’ve got other things I want to be doing with my mouth.”

Prowl didn’t fight when Jazz pulled him down for a kiss.  



End file.
